The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Winch assemblies may include a variety of parts to provide a freespool condition for the winch including various brake assemblies and clutch mechanisms. The existing brake assemblies and clutch mechanisms may include numerous parts that add cost to the assembly and provide for a complicated assembly process.
Accordingly, a winch assembly may include a housing member, a drum, a drive shaft, a gear train, a coupling member, and a clutch assembly. The drum may be rotatably coupled to the housing member and the drive shaft may extend through the drum and into the housing member. A first end of the shaft may be fixed for rotation with a drive input and axially displaceable relative to the drive input. The gear train may be located within the housing member and in a driven engagement with the drive shaft. The coupling member may be axially fixed to the drive shaft. The clutch assembly may include a clutch knob rotatably coupled to the housing member for rotation in first and second rotary directions. The clutch knob may include an axially extending ramped surface that axially displaces the drive shaft in a first axial direction when the clutch knob is rotated in the first rotary direction and rotationally couples the drum to the gear train through engagement with the coupling member. The ramped surface axially displaces the drive shaft in a second axial direction generally opposite the first axial direction when the clutch knob is rotated in the second rotary direction and disengages the drum from rotational engagement with the gear train.
An alternate winch assembly may include a housing member, a drum, a drive shaft, a gear train, a coupling member, and a clutch assembly. The drum may be rotatably coupled to the housing member and the drive shaft may extend through the drum and into the housing member. A first end of the shaft may be fixed for rotation with a drive input and axially displaceable relative to the drive input. The gear train may be located within the housing member and in a driven engagement with the drive shaft. The coupling member may be axially movable for engaging the drum with the gear train. The clutch assembly may include a clutch knob rotatably coupled to the housing member for rotation in first and second rotary directions. The clutch knob may include an axially extending ramped surface that axially displaces the coupling member in a first axial direction when the clutch knob is rotated in the first rotary direction and rotationally couples the drum to the gear train. The ramped surface may axially displace the coupling member in a second axial direction generally opposite the first axial direction when the clutch knob is rotated in the second rotary direction and may disengage the drum from rotational engagement with the gear train.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.